LADRON
by eali-chan
Summary: Kurama es uno de los ladrónes mas aguiles de todo el mundo, y ahora a encontrado una nueva presa y para ello entra en una de las mas poderosas casas del lugar cullo duello es Hiei. Podra este resistirse a los encantos del ladron? Yaoi HXK
1. encuentro

**hola, que tal, pues soy nueva en esto, bueno ok no lo soy, pero es mi primer fic de Yuyu Hakusho esta un poco bizarro y aburrido, pero no tengo nada que hacer, hay lo leen y si esta muy aburrido pues nimodo, jaja de todos modos dejan reviews**

**wualas nos vemos!!**

**"LADRÓN"**

**Capitulo 1****.- Encuentro**

Habían terminado de arreglar el salón uno todos los sirvientes de aquella gran casa, solo quedaban tres sirvientes en el lugar acomodando platos y algunos vasos en las mesas que estaban finamente decoradas con un estilo único y atractivo.

Kurama…- una de las sirvientas se acerca al chico.- ya terminamos las labores en este salón. Yo y Keiko.- señalo su compañera quien se encontraba tras de ella.- iremos al otro ¿nos acompañas?

Me encantaría señorita Botan.- le sonríe.- pero aun me falta un poco ¿te parece si te alcanzo un rato mas?

La chica asintió con un leve sonrojo y se retiro del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. Las puertas de aquel salón se cerraron tras la salida de las dos chicas, en ese momento aquel atractivo chico se quedo en aquel solitario salón. Cuidadosamente saco una hoja delicadamente acomodada y doblada en su solcillo izquierdo, lo miro y observo cuidadosamente para después voltear a su alrededor.

Veamos….- dijo para si.- el conde Yomi se sentara cercas de la ventana, en la mesa 15… mm… nada mal, así podre oírlo cuidadosamente sin que el note mi presencia.- camino así aquella mesa mientras sonreía triunfante.- esto va a ser demasiado fácil.

Una vez encontrándose en el lugar se agacho hasta los tobillos para subir un poco su pantalón y desamarrar lo que parecía un pequeña y vieja grabadora, saco su pie derecho del zapato y levanto la suela de estos para encontrarse con una bolsa transparente con un extraño y pegajoso papel el cual coloco en la grabadora para pegarlo justamente en medio de la mesa. Una vez terminada su labor se acomodo el pantalón y los zapatos quedando perfectamente acomodados, se levanto y miro fuera de la ventana encontrándose con un hermoso jardín con mas mesas y unas cuantas fuentes.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron entrando un chico pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y saludándole animadamente con las manos, al igual que el llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro con un moño, dándole a conocer que era un sirviente más.

Que rayos estas haciendo?

Solo me aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden. Lamento si me retrasé, - le sonrió- en estos momentos ya iba para el siguiente salón.

Siempre tan perfeccionista, no me equivoque en sugerirte para que te contrataran.

Si supongo que no. Bueno me adelanto¿vas a revisar todo el lugar?

Pues tu ya lo revisaste y no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no encontré nada que pudiera molestar a nuestros invitados, pero si quieres puedes darle otra mirada al salón y lo compruebas tu mismo, Yusuke

No.- negó con la cabeza y camino hacia el para tomarlo del hombre.- confió en ti, no creo que un amigo me diga mentiras. Mejor vámonos para que les ayudes a los otros.

Kurama sonrió y camino junto con el hacia la salida, nuevamente sonrió triunfante sin que su compañero lo notara

Por cierto Kurama.- le llamo antes de que entrara al otro salón.- ¿tu aun no conoces al dueño de esta gran casa verdad?

¿Hablas del conde Jaganshi?- Yusuke asintió- no, e visto retratos de el y de la señorita Yukina pero no les e visto en persona. ¿Por qué, es necesario verlos en persona?

No claro que no, solo recordé que un no habías tenido contacto con ellos, todos aquí ya han cruzado una palabra con ellos dos y…

Bueno, realmente no creo que sea necesario, con que me paguen con eso me vastara. Bueno Yusuke te veo luego ¿esta bien?

Yusuke se despidió de el viéndolo desaparecer por las puertas de la sala tres. Kurama había sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños, pero a los dos años de haberse conocido los padres de Kurama murieron trágicamente en un accidente, poco después fue adoptado por un hombre un poco extraño quien se lo llevo lejos de aquella ciudad y nunca mas lo volvió a ver hasta hace un mes donde le recibió ayudándolo a entrar a esa casa como uno de los sirvientes del lugar.

En las afueras de la ciudad una carrosa muy elegante iba entrando escoltada por unos cuantos guardias. Dentro de esta se encontraban dos jóvenes, una chica muy linda y de aspecto tierno, a su lado un chico un poco mas grande que ella de pelo negro, al igual que ella poseía un rostro hermoso pero daba a reflejar que era una persona de un gran orgullo. Frente a estos se encontraba una anciana de estatura baja.

Mira hermano,- señala la chica por las ventanillas.- ya casi llegamos, justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer caer sobre el lago.

Si, eso parece.- le sonríe a su hermana- ¿quieres que paremos para verlo?

Me encantaría pero….- dirige su mirada hacia la anciana.- pero tenemos tiempo?

Claro que lo tenemos- asegura antes de que la anciana se atreviera a decir algo.- Genkai, dile al cochero que se dirija al lago.

En seguida mi señor.- la anciana se asoma por la ventanilla y le indica a este las instrucciones.

¿no habrá problema hermano?-

Claro que no, además yo también quiero ver ese hermoso espectáculo con tigo.

La chica le sonríe emocionada y le toma del brazo recargándose sobre su hombro. La anciana los observo, eran los únicos momentos en los que Hiei Jaganshi mostraba muestra de afecto, solo con su pequeña hermanita, sin importar quien los estuviese viendo. A pesar de que la consentía en todo Yukina siempre se comportaba humilde y amable con todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en el amor secreto de varios hombres, los cuales no se aceraban a ella por temor a su hermano.

La carrosa llego a su objetivo, llegando a una distancia prudente. Hiei bajo primero para extenderle la mano a su hermana y ayudarla a bajar. Hiei dio la orden de no ser molestados y que estuviesen a una distancia prudente, una vez terminados de dar las órdenes tomo a su hermana de la mano y la dirigió hasta el lago. Ambos se sentaron a en la orilla del lago observando el hermoso paisaje de aquel día. Su hermana se abrazo se de su hermano y recargo su cuerpo en el.

Sabes, me gustaría que los dos tuviéramos un amigo…- Hiei la miro sin decir ni una sola palabra- ¿no sería genial? Así cuando yo no pueda estar con tigo tu…

No me gustaría compartir nada de mi vida a otra persona que sea tu Yukina. Pero si te molesta estar solo con migo te puedo conseguir unas damas de compañía.

No quise decir eso, hermano, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero alejarme de ti. Solo es que a veces me gustaría verte sonreír con alguien que no sea yo. Quisiera verte feliz al lado de una persona….

Soy feliz a tu lado y con eso me basta. Ya se esta ocultando el sol, será mejor que nos vallamos.- se levanto y cogió a su hermana de la mano.- ven, estoy seguro que organizaron otra fiesta de de bienvenida.

¿una fiesta¡que bien! Espero que la cocinera haya hecho ese pastel que tanto me gusta.

Bueno, pues vamos a averiguarlo.

Los dos hermanos entraron a la carrosa para irse directamente hacia su ahogar que en estos momentos estaría lleno de gente importante del pueblo, con las cuales no compartía ninguna amista que no fuera por negocios. Pero que eran muy importantes tener para el crecimiento de sus vienes y de su poder.

Todo estaba listo; los invitados comenzaron a llegar en lujosas carrosas comandadas por hermosos caballos de distintos pelajes y hermosos colores. Kurama observaba cuidadosamente a los invitados entrar mientras el se escondía en una de los ventanales de la cocina que, si bien no mostraba una perfecta vista si lograba reconocer a los invitados.

¿Qué haces Kurama?- Kurama acudió al llamado encontrándose con la chica de cabellos azueles.

Solo observaba a los invitados. Lo siento se que es de mala educación.- se elejo de las ventanas.- pero no pude evitarlo, me gusta ver sus elegantes trajes y todos esos extraños adornos.

Si, te digo un secreto.- susurra quedamente casi inaudible para Kurama- yo también a veces lo ago. – Kurama sonrió divertido.

Parece que tenemos mucho en común señorita Botan. Bueno, creo que es mi turno de ponerme a trabajar ¿verdad?

No, aun no por ahora solo te toca seguir preparando los platos y bebidas. Ya casi es tu turno de llevarlos a la mesa,; bueno se supone que tu y Keiko- volteo a todos lado tratando de localizar a su amiga entre los pocos sirvientes que se encontraban en el lugar.- pero ¿Dónde estará Keiko

No te preocupes, yo la cubriré mientras tu vas y la buscas ¿esta bien?- Botan a sintió- pero apúrate a encontrarla para que tu amiga no se meta en problemas.

Muchas gracias Kurama, no se que haría sin ti.- la chica le sonríe y para agradecerle se acerca a el y deposita un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda.- iré a buscarla. No me tardare nada te lo prometo.

La chica se aleja del lugar con un exagerado entusiasmo que se hacia visible a cada paso que daba. Kurama suspendió lo que momentos antes estaba haciendo para hacer sus deberes. Poco después de haber en pesado un gran alboroto se comenzó a escuchar fuera de la casa, el cual se iba haciendo mas fuerte con forme a los segundos.

Seguro que ya llego el amo Hiei y la dulce señorita Yukina.- comento un hombre al lado de el.

Si eso parece.- le respondió su compañero.- como me gustaría ir a ver a la señorita Yukina

Si a mi también.

Continuaron la platica aquellos muchachos, el pelirrojo no presto atención a lo demás, ahora que ya habían llegado los dueños del lugar ocuparían mas sirvientes para servir las mesas y de esa forma poder observar a aquel hombre.

Yusuke le dio la señal para que saliera de la cocina y comenzara a servir para los jardines; el obedeció y salió del lugar.

Todos los invitados ya estaban presentes con sus respectivas compañías, ya sea sus familias, amantes o algunos de sus guardias personales. Hiei observo delicadamente a cada uno sin ser notados, las misma caras de siempre, aquellas caras que tenía que ver casi por obligación. Su hermana saludaba a los invitados con entusiasmo, mientras que Hiei apenas y les mostraba una mueca que ni se acerba a lo que era una sonrisa.

Hermano, vamos a arreglarnos ¿quieres? Tengo ganas de ponerme ese vestido que me regalaste.

Muy bien, te escoltare a tu cuarto.

Ambos suben por unas enormes escaleras mientras las miradas curiosas de algunos invitados le seguían hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Una vez llegado a la habitación de su hermana y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden se dirigió a su cuarto el cual se encontraba frente al de ella que daba una vista al jardín.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse aquella ropa elegante digna para una fiesta de clases sociales tan alta como aquella. No quería ni bajar a soportar a aquella gente, pero no quería dejar sola a su hermana con todos aquellos tipos que querían quitársela. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar un poco la situación y observar los lindos jardines. Todo parecía igual como siempre, inspecciono cuidadosamente el lugar hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto especifico, o mas bien dicho en un rostro que no había visto nunca. Miro a aquel chico pelirrojo que poseía una belleza única e hipnotizarte. A juzgar por lo que traía puesto supuso que pertenecía a uno de sus sirvientes. ¿Acaso lo abran contratado durante su ausencia? El chico sonrió a una dama la cual se sonrojo visiblemente. No podía creer que alguien así atrajera su atención sin ningún esfuerzo.

La puerta se abrió asomándose por ella su hermana, lo cual el no notó hasta que esta se acerco y le tomo de la mano.

Ya estoy lista- Hiei desvió su mirada para mirarla y después voltear de nuevo; para aquel entonces el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido.- ¿hermano?

Lo siento, es que creí ver… - se detuvo y se miro a su hermana.- olvídalo, no es nada importante.

¿seguro?- Hiei asintió- si tu lo dices- le soltó y se puso frente a el.- mira que tal me veo con el vestido.

La chica dio una vuelta entera modelándole aquel vestido de encaje color verde pastel el cual le quedaba perfectamente haciéndola lucir más bella de lo que ya era. Hiei se sonrojo un poco al notar lo hermosa que lucia, en aquellos momentos le recordó a su madre.

Te vez perfecta Yukina.- la chica se sonroja notablemente y le toma de la mano.

Tu también te vez muy bien. Bueno, vamos que quiero bailar un poco con tigo.

¿bailar?- dice alarmado.

Si, me lo prometiste la ultima vez, pero no te encontré cuando empezó la música.

Esta bien, cuando empiece te prometo bailar con tigo.

Que bien!

Una vez logrado el cometido de la chica ambos hermanos caminaron hacia la salida para bajar aquellas elegantes escaleras atrayendo la atención de casi todos los presentes.

Kurama se acerco un poco mas a aquella mesa donde se suponía que se encontraba Yomi, ya había activado desde hace unos cuantos minutos la grabadora para poder tener sus comentarios a la mano. Aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguir la información que el quería. Pero para ello ya había hecho todo un plan tratando de conseguir lo que quería .

Su mirada encontró a aquel hombre quien se encontraba en compañía de otra persona, era un hombre de cabello largo y negro, tez blanca, alto y atractivo. Para el era claro que ese hombre era uno des guarda espaldas. Al parecer ninguno había notado la presencia de la grabadora bajo sus cabezas, algo que era mas que perfecto para el. Los observo unos instantes para después ponerse a trabajar, se alejo a una distancia prudente para no captar mucho la atención aunque en esos momentos era imposible, puesto que varias miradas se posaban en el, cada una reflejando deseos diferentes.

La música había comenzado a sonar en toda la casa, incitando a las parejas que se acercasen al centro a bailar. El guarda espaldas de Yomi recargo su cabeza en su mano mientras volteaba a todos lados en busca de algo nuevo. Un hombre ya alto y de tez morena se acerca a ellos atrayendo la atención de ambos.

-¡mi señor Yomi, cuanto tiempo sin verlo!- toma una de las sillas y se sienta

-Sr. Toguro, gusto verle por estos lugares, nunca se le ve.

-Quise salir un poco para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Karasu, no te vez muy divertido.

- no aun no lo estoy.- se levanto del haciendo. Al aparecer algo le había atraído la atención.- mi señor Yomi, en seguida regreso. Le dejo en buenas manos.

- si, puedes retirarte.

Karasu se retira del lugar con rumbo a los Jardines, como si fuera un acechador en busca de su presa.

Hiei continuo vagando mientras su pequeña hermana se daba a la labor de saludar a todos los invitados en lugar suyo. No tenía ganas de saludar a nadie, no sabía por que pero comenzó a inquietarse quería salir a los jardines para mirar un rato.

Kurama había terminado de servir en aquellas mesas y ya le habían acabado la comida de la bandeja, quería descansar un rato, estaba seguro de que nadie notaría que no estaba, camino hasta los lugares solos, y se recargo en la pared que era justamente donde se encontraba el tercer cuarto de la planta de abajo.

-por que tan solo?- una sombra de una figura alta y esbelta se asomo por en sima de los pies de Kurama, Kurama lo ignoro y decidió seguir descansando.- vaya, vaya que lindo eres…- se acerco a el, haciendo que este se levantara.- no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte nada…

Kurama lo observo por unos instante, su cara la había visto hace unos momentos¡claro, ya lo recordaba! Era el guarda espaldas de Yomi. Kurama sonrió sin darle importancia que este se acercara.

-¿necesita algo? Si es así en estos momentos estoy descansando y no pienso servirle.- Karasu se movió rápidamente tomándolo de las manos y acorralándolo entre la pared y el.

- no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada.- sonrió divertido acercándose hasta oler su cabello.- que bien hueles para ser un simple sirviente.- acerco mas su cuerpo al del pelirrojo, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos para acariciar su pecho y cintura bajando poco a poco.

- le aconsejo que me suelte señor…- aprovecho el descuido de Karasu y con su mano libre saco una pequeña navaja que traía en su cintura.-

-si no te suelto que…

- si no lo sueltas te sacare a patadas de aquí.- ambos voltearon para averiguar de donde pertenecía aquella voz.

Hiei apareció de la nada y miro a aquel par, Kurama escondió ágilmente su navaja de donde la había tomado. Karasu le soltó y se alejo de su lado.

-nos veremos en otra ocasión pelirrojo.- Karasu le dirigió una mirada extraña a Kurama el cual lo ignoro por completo y siguió su camino, dejándolos a aquellos dos solos.

**pues eso es todo por hoy, que se le va hacer, estaba enpicada pero tenia que hacer mi tarea en lugar de estar de oceosa, de todos ahí es donde tenía que terminar: sugerencia se aceptan jajaja ok se cuidan y dejen reviews**


	2. capitulo 2

wuolas!!1 que tal, bueno pues aunque me tarde un poco (bueno fue un poco mucho) aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, jaja prometo no tardarme tanto en el proximo jeje esque acobo de entrar a trabajar y eso me mantiene acupado ademas esta la escuela y bla bla bal, espero que me tengan pasiencia.

xXxMisaoxXx: gracias por tu comentario, me dio mucho gusto ver que me habias dejado un reviews, y no te preocupes Karasu por ahora no le va hacer nada a kurama, al menos no en este capitulo jojojo. sale gracias por tucomentario y actualiza tu fic de kurama y Hiei (donde kurama es judio y todo eso) bueno noe vemos

Aio-Chan: hola pues muchas gracias por tu reviews, me enconto saber que les aya gustado, realmente pense que no iba gustar al publico pero que bueno que si, a y...bueno se que dejar con ganas de leer mas a alguien es horrible, espero que no pasas este sufrimiento esta vez (aun que si me salio bien el capitulo es posible que si te deje con ganas jojo) sale no dejes de leer!!

gracias sufraji a ti no te puse pero ya sabes en que quedamos ¿no? jojo, te pasas, nos vemos luego y espero que les guste.

**"LADRÓN"**

**Capitulo 2****.- Acercamiento. **

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro en cuanto Karasu había desaparecido de su vista. Kurama le sonrió al pasar algunos minutos, esperando alguna reacción de ellos.

La música comenzó a tocar dejando relucir una hermosa melodía que enamoraría a cualquiera.

-muchas gracias, mi señor- inclino ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto a su amo

Hiei torció sus labios simulando una mueca y le miro fijamente; parecía dispuesto a contestar cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la mente pero en aquel momento la voz de su hermana se hizo presente tomándolo por el brazo izquierdo recargándose en su cuerpo.

-hermano, ven vamos a bailar.- Kurama uso aquella pequeña distracción para desaparecer del lugar, para cuando Hiei quiso volver a verle este ya había desaparecido- ¿pasa algo, hermano?

- no es nada.

- entonces que dices ¿bailamos?

- esta bien…- suspiro.- después de todo te lo prometí

Yukina sonrió y le condujo entusiasmada hacia el salón de baile; en ese momento Kurama les observo salir del lugar para llegar al salón principal, salió de entre su escondite y se sacudió sus ropas para quitarse algunas hojas que se le habían quedado imprecadas en el arbusto.

-vaya, vaya…. Con que ese es el dueño de esta gran casa… - sonrió- luego investigare lago de el, por el momento tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se escabullo entre los invitados hasta llegar a la cocina, ya quería llegar a su casa para poder escuchar toda la conversación que había tenido Yomi en toda la noche. Algunas de las sirvientas del lugar entraron gustosas al ver al chico dentro, este les sonrió sacándoles así un suspiro de sus labios.

Todos los invitados observaban a los dos hermanos contonearse delicadamente al paso de la melodía, la vista era realmente esplendorosa y deleitante, ambos se veían tan bien juntos que la multitud al lado de ellos que también se encontraban bailando se retiraron solo para mirarlos.

La fiesta llego a su fin, poco a poco la gente se fue retirando despidiéndose a su paso de los anfitriones, pronto el lugar había quedado completamente vacio y sucio, eso significaba que las labores de los sirvientes apenas comenzaban ese día.

-rayos, los invitados nos dejaron mucho que hacer..- suspiro Yusuke rascándose la cabeza preguntándose a si mismo por donde debería de empezar- ¿Qué hacemos Kurama?

- yo pienso que deberías dejar descansar a los otros un poco mas, después de todo deben de estar muy cansado y apuesto a que tu también lo estas.

-si tienes razón, dejare que se vayan a descansar un poco y mañana a primera hora empezaremos a arreglar la casa.

- me parece bien, si quieres avísales a los demás mientras yo analizo el lugar para ver a que hora sería conveniente venir a recoger para tener todo listo antes de que el amo despierte.

- muy bien, muchas gracias, entonces no me tardo, me alcanzas en la cocina ahí reuniré a todos para avisarles.

- bien nos vemos ahí entonces, Yusuke.

Yusuke salió del primer salón, nuevamente se había desecho de algún testigo que pudiera peligrar su estancia en la casa. Se acerco a la mesa donde justamente aquel día había depositado aquella grabadora. Sonrío libremente, nadie se había percatado de la maquina, estaba intacta tal y como lo había dejado. La despego delicadamente y la apago, la guardo debajo de su pantalón amarrándolo en su pie escondiéndola con la tela negra de su pantalón.

Hiei cubrió aquel delicado cuerpo femenino con un sabe cobija, Yukina sonrió cerrando delicadamente los ojos.

-buenas noches, hermano!-

- descansa, Yukina.-

Hiei cerro la puerta tras de el, no sin antes apagar las luces del cuarto y dedicarle una sonrisa a su hermana. Suspiro al salir del lugar, la fiesta lo había dejado agotado; odiaba tanto tener a las personas alrededor de el hablando y tratando de obtener su atención. Continúo caminando pero en una dirección diferente a la que tenía planeada antes de salir del cuarto de su hermana.

Tenia presente en su mente la cara de aquel pelirrojo, se suponía que era uno de sus empleados y no lo había visto en toda la noches después de su encuentro, tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, ese delicado rostro de tez blanca y…

-mi señor¡Cuidado!- aquella voz le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, estaba apunto de impactarse contra un librero.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que olvido mirar por donde caminaba, que bueno que aquella voz le había hecho reaccionar. Sacudió su cabeza y giro para ver a la persona que le había hecho el llamado.

-¿tu, de nuevo?

- ¿se encuentra bien, amo?- el pelirrojo se acerco a el.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- Kurama se impresiono por el tono que denotaba aquella pregunta, su tono de voz era cebero y un tanto arrogante pero, a la vez era delicada y curiosa.

- lo lamento mi señor, no me he presentado.- sonrió- mi nombre es Kurama

- Kurama… - arqueo una ceja-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Kurama lucho por no mostrar alguna señal de enojo por aquella pregunta y siguió sonriéndole.

- en realidad ese un especie de apodo, no es necesario que le diga mi verdadero nombre ya que no es de mucha importancia, amo.- dio reverencia ante el pelinegro- tengo que retirarme ya es hora de que me marche. Que tenga una muy buena noche.

- no te he dado la orden de retirarte.-

Kurama no lo soportaba más e involuntariamente frunció ambas cejas, para su fortuna en aquel momento ya le había dado la espalda. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para decirle que debía hacer? Lo que mas detestaba en el mundo era que alguien le diese una orden.

-lo siento, pero en estos momentos estoy muy cansado, puedo apostar que usted también lo esta, así que lo mejor es tomar un descanso .- continuo su caminar ignorando las palabras de aquel Hiei.- que tenga una buena noche, amo!

Ese chico era la primera persona que se atrevía a pasar por su autoridad; no podía creer el atrevimiento de ese chico pero en algo tenia razón, esta muy cansado y lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar su cuarto y descansar en su cama. Lo malo en aquel momento es que había vagado mucho en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante de su habitación.

Todos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo con la hora de entrada para recoger todo el desorden provocado por la fiesta, para cuando Kurama entro al lugar de reunión solo fue informado del acuerdo de la reunión. Después de ello salió de aquella gran casa rumbo a la suya acompañado de Yusuke.

-sabes Kurama…- comento Yusuke.- esta ciudad es muy tranquila ¿no te parece? Seria una lastima si ese maldito ladrón aparece por estos alrededores.

-¿ladrón¿de que estas hablando?

- no me digas que no has oído de "S.M."- Kurama negó mostrándose indiferente a lo que este le decía.-

-¿acaso se encuentra en esta ciudad?

- bueno no diría que se encuentra precisamente en este lugar, debo de confesarte que le e seguido la pista.- Kurama se detuvo por unos instantes.

-¿de que estas hablando?

- bueno veras, lo he investigado hasta ya mas no poder, conozco sus movimientos y estoy mas que seguro que el se encuentra en esta ciudad o al menos este es su próximo objetivo. No puedo darte una buena explicación a esto pero siempre ataca apersonas con un gran poder en la sociedad y estoy seguro que a fijado su vista en alguien de esta ciudad y…

- se ve que te interesa mucho capturar a ese ladrón… te preguntaría el por que pero estoy muy cansado y ya llegamos a mi casa. Te molestaría si me cuantas mas sobre ese ladrón mañana, se oye muy interesante.

- claro que si,- sonrió Yusuke.- hasta estoy seguro que tu me puedes ayudar a capturarlo, con tu gran ingenio no será tan difícil descubrir quien es.

- si, lo pensare.- abrió la puerta de su casa para entrar en el.- descansa Yusuke.

Una vez dentro de su hogar se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, fue quitándose su chaleco y desabotonando su camisa mientras caminaba a una gran maquina situado en su cuarto.

-con que mi mejor amigo trata de capturarme,- se sentó en un silla que se encontraba cercas de esa gran maquina- esto será muy interesante…

Toda la noche se había pasado muy rápido analizando aquella cinta que había grabado la conversación de Yomi en toda la fiesta, no había encontrado ningún dato destacable mas que uno que otro negoció que estaba dispuesto a hacer aliándose con un hombre llamado Toguro, pero en ningún momento mencionaron de que trataba ni en donde lo llevarían acabo. Al parecer esto iba a hacer más difícil de lo que espera.

Observo la hora en su reloj, ya eran casi las cuatro y Yusuke no tardaba en segar, tenía que alistarse para salir a trabajar. No perdió mas tiempo y tapo su gran maquina con una manta, en el camino para ducharse comenzó a quitarse ropa por ropa tirándola por el suelo de su casa.

El sol aun no había salido del todo, apenas asomaba tímidamente unos cuantos rayos de luz. Hiei ya se había levantado y observo como uno cuantos sirvientes ya estaban entrando a su casa para comenzar a limpiar sus labores en aquella casa. Todo la noche había visto en sus sueños el rostro de aquel pelirrojo…Kurama, ese chico tenía algo misterioso, algo que le incitaba a querer verlo de nuevo, esto no le había pasado nunca y no quería que le pasara era algo incomodo y desesperante. Aun era temprano pero no quería dormir por que no quería volver a ver el rostro del pelirrojo en sus sueños pero si seguía despierto iba a pensar en el todo lo que restaba del día. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de dormir pero sin éxito.

Poco a poco fueron pasando las horas y el lugar ya se encontraba mas iluminado gracias al sol. Las cortinas se fueron abriendo golpeando aun más fuerte sus ojos con los rayos de luz provocando que se abrieran.

-por fin despierta, amo- Kurama se acerca a Hiei quien se fue levantando mostrando su pecho desnudo.- ¿quiere su comida aquí o comerá…

- ¿mi hermana ya se levanto?-

-si, hasta ya a desayunado. En estos momentos se encuentra en los jardines.

-¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?- Kurama sonrió

- por que al parecer estaba soñando a una persona especial.

¿Una persona especial? Al recordar su sueño en el cual el pelirrojo aparecía sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-¿tenía razón?

- eso no te importa.- torció la boca y esquivo la mirada.- ¡ya lárgate y tráeme mi comida!

- como usted ordene, enseguida se la traen…

- no te tardes, que quiero que me ayudes en otras cosas.

Kurama salió de la habitación sonriendo aun estando muy cansado por no haber dormido toda lo noche anterior sumando otras dos mas antes de esa, su nuevo amo era algo interesante y divertido, una persona muy peculiar. Pero lastima que el no era su objetivo, no por el momento, mas sin embargo en ese chico provocaba algo en el algo que no tenia descripción en su mente. Al llegar a la cocina se sentó mostrando su cansancio a los presentes.

-¿se siente bien joven Kurama?- hablo una chica de pelo castaño, la cual se encontraba cocinando en ese momento.

- si, no se preocupe señorita Keiko, solo estoy algo cansado. Por cierto… el amo quiere que le lleven de comer a su cuarto.

- esta bien.- sirvió la comida en aquellos finos platos de porcelana, la adorno haciéndola ver apetitosa y la coloco en una bandeja de plata.- ¿te importaría llevársela?

- no se preocupe. Además me dijo que le ayudase con unas cosas. – Tomo la bandeja.- por cierto ¿no sabes donde esta Yusuke?

- ese irresponsable salió. Dijo que iba a investigar a un ladrón o algo así le entendí.

- ya veo. Gracias.

Kurama camino de vuelta a la habitación de Hiei. No podía creer que Yusuke se escapara para investigarlo, tenía que hacer algo; las investigaciones que hacia Yusuke no eran del todo malas hasta se podría decir que casi seria descubierto por su mejor amigo y lo mas posible era que seria encarcelado y eso no tenía que pasar nunca. Abrió la puerta para servirle la comida a Hiei, pero este ya no se encontraba yacido en su cama ni en ningún otro lugar visible.

-¿Dónde se abra metido?- dejo la comida en una mesa que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama.- ¿amo?

- que rayos quieres… - salio del baño con una toalla cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.- me estaba bañando.

- no se preocupe, solo vine a dejarle su comida.

-espera.- camino hacia el dejando mojado el suelo a su paso.- te dije que quería que me ayudaras con unas cuantas cosas.

- a si, lo siento se me olvido.

-hn… eso ya no importa, vez aquel estante abre el cajón y saca los papeles que se encuentra ahí.

Kurama camino hasta el lugar indicado, abrió el cajón y saco una carpeta repleta de hojas con quien sabe que información. Hiei tomo un pan que se encontraba en la bandeja y lo puso en su boca mientras que Kurama se acercaba a el con los papeles. Kurama estaba muy concentrado pensando en que tanto sabría Yusuke sobre el "Ladrón" que no tubo cuidado en evitar el piso mojado que sus pies comenzaron a vacilar

-Cuidado!- grito Hiei.

Kurama ya había recuperado su equilibrio pero Hiei al ver que este estaba apunto de caer camino hacia el para sujetarlo e impedir su caída, pero este al igual que el pelirrojo perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Kurama al suelo. El pan que momentos antes traía en la boca rodo por el piso.

Hiei se levanto un poco encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes bajo de su cuerpo, estaba muy cercas de su rostro, mas cercas de lo que había estado con otra persona en toda su vida.

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Ambos se miraron esperando cualquier reacción del contrario; Kurama le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa típica de el que cautivaba a cualquiera que lo viera. Hiei por su parte no dijo nada ni gesticulo algo, simplemente se limito a mirarlo.

- Que lastima… el pan que hizo la señorita Keiko se a caído, ya no es comestible- hablo por fin Kurama al ver que este no pretendía moverse a menos de que se le hablara- Mire, que suerte tiene…le han quedado restos de migajas en el labio.

Estiro su mano hasta llegar a sus labios y delicadamente fue quitando los restos de pan que habían quedado impregnados en el provocando inconscientemente un cosquilleo extraño en Hiei.

-cualquiera que nos viera así…pensaría alguna idea errada y mancharía su reputación Amo.

- Ya veo…

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente entrando a la habitación la pequeña hermana de Hiei.

-¡¿hermano¡Que estas haciendo?- Hiei se levando del piso con la misma expresión de siempre!

- Me caí eso es todo.

- ¿pero tu...?

- caí sobre Kurama, eso es todo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿Kurama?- miro a Kurama unos segundos y volvió la vista a Hiei -pensé que no habías despertado y quise venir a levantarte pero veo que ya estas despierto

Kurama fue levantándose poco a poco, dándose cuenta en el acto que su espalda se encontraba mojada. Observo al par de hermanos unos segundos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Con su permiso, tengo que ir a hacer mis labore.- dio reverencia y camino a la puerta.

- No recuerdo haberte dado órdenes de que salieras de la habitación- replico Hiei.

Kurama le miro unos segundos tratando de aguantar las ganas de fruncir el seño, odiaba que le dieran ordenes pero tenía que aguantar eso si es que quería seguir ahí.

-como usted ordene.

- Bien, Yukina espérame unos segundos me voy a cambiar en la otra habitación.

Yukina asintió con su usual sonrisa mientras su hermano abría una de las puertas de su cuarto y entro en ella desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes. Kurama se mantuvo en la misma posición, firme y esperando nuevas ordenes aunque eso le desesperaba.

-¿Qué hacías con mi hermano?- Yukina se acerco a el entrecerrando los ojos aparentando firmeza algo que casi hizo reír a Kurama pero se contuvo.

- no se preocupe Ama Yukina, no tengo nada que ver con su hermano.

- ¿en serio?- Kurama asintió - ¿pero por que no? Mi hermano es un chico muy…- le miro por unos segundos tratando de recordar su rostro- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Mi nombre es Kurama.- dio reverencia seguida de una sonrisa.- hace poco que comencé a trabajar aquí.

- tu pareces un noble… eres muy atractivo, yo quisiera verme así como tu.

- ¿de que habla? Usted es mucho mas hermosa que todas las maravillas que e visto en mi vida; y deje me decirle que e visto demasiadas.- Yukina se sonrojo y sonrió con entusiasmo.

- ¿en serio?- Kurama sonrió expresándole un si.- ¡espera! Eso quiere decir que a viajado.

Kurama pudo ver como los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar en cuanto había pronunciado la palabra "viaje".

- claro que si. ¿Usted no?

- no, solo acompaño a mi hermano a veces a alguna ciudad vecina, pero solo por negocio – se acerco a el y le susurro al oído.- pero mi hermano no le gusta y no me deja salir si no esta el.

- ¡Yukina!- Yukina se encogió de hombros al oír la voz de su hermano tras de ella.

- je je… que rápido eres, hermano.- corrió hasta donde esta el y le tomo del brazo.- sabes… Kurama me conto que a viajado y ha visto muchas cosas maravillosas.- Hiei miro a Kurama a lo cual este ultimo le sonrió.

- ¿para que me ocupabas, Yukina?

- a... Es que hoy el día esto muy precioso y quería caminar con tigo unos minutos en el jardín.

- no puedo, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado. Ya será después.- la chica le soltó y se puso frente a el.

- esta bien.- sonrió.- no importa ya será otro día, me llevare a uno de los sirvientes para que me acompañe.- camino hacia Kurama.- ¿Luego me contaras sobre tus viajes?

- me encantaría.- Yukina sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Hiei solo le miro arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho e irse con ella a pasear pero, para su desgracia tenía mucho trabajo y por tal motivo no había dejado que Kurama saliera de la habitación. Suspiro profundamente y miro a Kurama nuevamente.

Camina, me ayudaras este día con algunas labores y no quiero perder el tiempo.

Entiendo.

Hiei salió de la habitación seguido por Kurama, caminaron unos cuantos segundos para llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, Hiei saco una llave de su volvillo derecho y abrió la puerta. Kurama observo la habitación, no era tan grande como el dormitorio pero igualmente era muy grande; Hiei camino a hacia el único escritorio que se encontraba y se sentó en una elegante sofá.

-te voy a explicar solo una vez lo que vas a hacer. Si tienes alguna duda preguntaras ya que termine de hablar- Kurama asintió y Hiei comenzó a explicarle su labor.- ¿tienes alguna duda?

- entendí perfectamente.

Kurama comenzó a hacer lo indicado en cuanto Hiei le dio la orden de comenzar. En ese instante Yusuke había entrado a la gran casa con algunas bolsas llenas de comida, camino hasta la cocina donde se hubo encontrado con Keiko.

-Kurama te estaba buscando.- anuncio Keiko.

- ahora que lo mencionas Kurama me dijo que me iba ayudar a atrapar a ese ladrón.

- ¿sigues con eso? Yo no e oído algo al respecto de ese ladrón. ¡No serán ideas tuyas?

- no me crees ¿cierto?- Keiko le miro dudosa y guardo sus comentarios.- yo se lo que te digo. No tarda en aparecer. Cuando aparezca sabré cual es su objetivo, o al menos tendré una pista mas de el… sabes el siempre deja una pista, no se si lo hace apropósito o no se a dado cuenta. En lo personal pienso que el no sabe el gran error que comete…

- ¿y por que lo estas siguiendo, Yusuke?- Yusuke sonrió

- por que es divertido. Además no es justo de que vaya de ciudad en ciudad robando a la gente por mas dinero que le sobre.

- ya veo…

- y donde esta Kurama?

- bueno, esta con el amo.

- tubo mala suerte, seguro que va estar con el todo el día. Siempre hace lo mismo cuando llega de viaje, como tiene mucho trabajo pendiente pide prestado a uno de sus sirvientes.

La puerta se abrió entrando en ella Yukina. Saludo como de costumbre a la servidumbre y se acerco a Keiko.

-¿estas ocupada, Keiko?

- bueno...Yo…- la observo por unos instantes murando su tierno rostro.- estoy ocupada pero… ¿que se le ofrecía, señorita?

- bueno yo quería salir a caminar al jardín pero…

- no se preocupe…- se levanto Yusuke cerro el puño apuntándose con su dedo pulgar- yo la acompañare.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Keiko.

- he oído que le gusta escuchar historias. Yo le puedo contar muchas mientras caminamos.

Yukina sonrió emocionada mientras fue conducida por Yusuke hacia los afueras para comenzar su recorrido por los jardines.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había sido aprisionado por Hiei en aquella oficina para acomodar papeles y sellar cartas. Kurama no había notado que el duque le miraba constantemente; no había podido concentrarse desde que le había tenido bajo de el en aquella caída inesperada, había visto sus cálidos ojos, sintió su delicada piel por unos instantes y sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en sus labios, los había visto de cerca eran tentadores y deseaba probar su sabor aunque solo hubiera sido unos instantes.

-¿ya no te volvió a molestar?- hablo Hiei disimulando que prestaba atención a sus papeles. Kurama le miro – el estúpido de Karasu.

- ah… hablaba de el… ¿acaso se preocupo por mi, amo?- dijo divertido – no se preocupe, no me ha vuelto a molestar- se levanto y se acerco a el.- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- hn

- ¿podría decirme usted donde vive el señor Yomi?- Hiei frunció las cejas.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Sabes que te puedes encontrar con ese tipo tan desagradable.

- estoy consiente, mi señor. Pero… la verdad es que….-

Guardo silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar el por que quería aquella dirección sin tener que lucir sospechoso. Hiei arqueo las cejas al ver que este comenzaba a tardar en responder.

- bueno pues es claro el por que lo quiero.- dijo con firmeza.- quiero conocer a ese hombre. He oído muchas cosas acercas de el y…

- no te la daré. Consíguela en otro lago por que yo no pienso darte esa información.

Kurama hizo una ligera mueca de molestia al ver que el no pretendía cooperar; suspiro aparentemente cansado y desvío su mirada topándose con un calentario, el cual marcaba la fecha 15 de febrero, Kurama sonrió.

-¿puedo preguntarle una casa mas?

- que quieres…

- hoy es el festival de los plebeyos ¿no es así?-

- tengo entendido que así es¿acaso piensas ir?

- soy un plebeyo porque no iría- Kurama nuevamente le miro con una sonrisa en los labios– debería ir usted también, sospecho que se va a poner interesante. Supongo que con la ropa adecuada sebera igual que un plebeyo.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.-

Se la había pasado toda la tarde trabajando al lado de Hiei, archivando papeles y otras cosas que a Hiei se le ocurrían en el momento, después de un largo rato este le había dejado irse y retomar sus habituales deberes. Kurama miro el reloj ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y el festival de plebeyos ya casi comenzaba, había terminado a tiempo sus deberes y era una gran oportunidad para que "S.M" apareciera.

-¿Qué dices, entonces si vamos al festival?- dijo Yusuke sentándose a la mesa donde este se encontraba.

- suena interesante y me encantaría distraerme un poco.

- ¡¡así se habla¿Tu también iras no Keiko?

- yo siempre voy…- sonrió la chica.- me encanta bailar alrededor de la antorcha, el año pasado baile con Kuwuabara… ¿bailaras con migo verada Yusuke?

- te lo prometía y así será. Bueno será mejor que no vallamos

- ¿pero no hemos pedido permiso.- cuestiono Kurama.

- nunca lo hacemos, todos los sirvientes de jefes de casas elegantes como esta nos vamos al festival, ya ellos saben que nos vamos al festival. Es el único día que no pedimos permiso para nada.

- ya veo.- sonrió Kurama.- entonces todos los sirvientes del pueblo estarán en el festival, en otras palabras todos lo plebeyos.

- Exacto. ¡será genial!

Yukina entro al cuarto de su hermano con una alegría demasiado sospechoso, Hiei la miro estaba seguro que le iba a pedir algo pero fingió como todas las veces anteriores no saber nada. Yukina se puso frente a frente de su hermano con una sonrisa aun mayor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yukina?

- hoy es el festival hermano y yo quería pedirte que…

- ya te lo he dicho no-le interrumpió- todos los años me pides lo mismo y siempre te doy la misma respuesta, No

- solo este año.

- es muy peligroso, para que vallas

- pero Yusuke me dijo que no era nada peligroso y que habían muchas luces de colores y..

- ¿Yusuke?- suspiro.- ese tipo…. Como sea ya te dije que no.

- ¿y si me acompaña tu? Así podrás relajarte un poco y…

- Yukina… no- Yukina se arrodillo ante los pies de Hiei- levántate Yukina.

- solo este año, vamos los dos juntos si nos disfrazamos nadie nos reconocerá, escuche que todos van a ir disfrazados y…

- levántate Yukina…

- por favor…

- esta bien…- suspiro- en cuanto termine con estos papeles…

-¡AhH!!! Michas gracias hermano- se levanto enérgica y abrazo a su hermano como nunca antes lo había hecho.- te quiero mucho, voy a alistar mis cosas.

La chica salió del lugar cantando una canción. Hiei sonrió al ver a su hermana tan contenta. Kurama le había comentado algo del festival, era probable que el también estuviera ahí y tal vez se distraería un poco con su presencia, de hecho solo con que estuviera al lado suyo ya no se podía concentrar, tal vez era una mala idea después de todo.

Todo lo tenía planeado ya, Yusuke y Keiko le esperarían en el festival, todos los plebeyos irían con un disfraz casero eso, hacia las cosas mas perfectas para la aparición de "S.M" si iba disfrasado del ladrón solo Yusuke se daría cuenta que es "S.M" y estaba seguro que podría perseguirle, mas sin embargo en el lugar iba a asistir mucha gente y era posible que Yusuke solo estuviera pendiente de Kurama, sea como sea ya lo había decidido esta sería su aparición.

Tomo su disfraz, un pantalón negro, una camisa de mismo color de un diseño algo inusual, coloco una capa negra en su cuello dando un toque de elegancia y, por ultimo se recogió el pelo y lo amorro para colocarse lo que era una peluca castaña en su cabeza cubriendo por completo su hermoso cabello rojizo, coloco un sombrero en su cabeza y por ultimo una mascara que solo dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos labios.

-Perfecto.- dijo este mirándose al espejo.- completamente un desconocido .

Asomo su cabeza por la ventana cerciorándose de que el sol estuviera oculto y que no circulara gente por el lugar, para su gran fortuna la calle estaba oscura y todos ya se habían ido al festival, salió de la casa sigiloso, escurriéndose por el lugar en dirección contraría al festival, perdiéndose entre las oscuras calles del pueblo.

Yukina ya estaba lista, traía un vestido muy sencillo parecido al de un gitana, con algunas cuencas enredadas en su pelo y por ultimo una pañoleta roja vieja; Hiei por su parte tomo cualquier ropa que encontró que no llamará la atención, se coloco un sombrero y un antifaz para que no le reconocieran.

-¡Te vez muy bien, hermano!- dijo esta emocionada.- ahora si estamos listos para irnos.

- bien, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

- ¿y como me veo yo?

- como una plebeya…

Yusuke miro a todos lados pero en ningún lugar podía encontrar a Kurama, el festival ya había comenzado hace ya una hora y no había señale de el. Kuwuabara y Keiko se acercaron al pelinegro con comida y bebidas en las manos.

-¿pasa algo, Yusuke?- pregunto Keiko entregándole un baso y comida.

- No es nada, solo que no encuentro a Kurama.

- bueno no es nada extraño.- dijo Kuwuabara.- todos estamos disfrazados, es posible que este aquí y no nos encuentre.

- si tienes razón, debimos haberle dicho donde íbamos a estas.

- ya no te preocupes Yusuke, seguro que no tarda en llegar.

- si tienes razón.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente con disfraz, había música la cual resonaba alegremente, la gente bailaba, comía y jugaba uno que otro juego que se encontraba en los alrededores, la antorcha ya estaba prendida y se podía ver varia gente bailando alrededor de ella.

Hiei y Yukina ya habían llegado al lugar, no habían atraído la atención como Hiei pensaba, al parecer nadie los había reconocido, los disfraces les habían salvado. Yukina estaba mas que emocionada al ver a todo esa gente, los juegos y los bailes, eso era mucho mas divertido que las fiestas de las altas clases sociales.

-hermano juguemos ese juego.- la chica a punto a un pequeño puesto de aron los cuales se tenían que ensartar en una botellas de leche.

- bien, vamos.

- que bien!!

- ¿Yusuke? Esa chica…- dijo Keiko mirando hacia con Yukina.- ¿esa no es la señorita Yukina?

- ¿Yukina?- Yusuke miro hacia la dirección indicada observando a la pareja de hermanos jugando – pues eso parece.

- ¿Quién será el que esta a su lado?

- es lógico Keiko, no creo que el amo Hiei deje a su pequeña hermanita sola en este lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?! El amo Hiei. Pero que estarán asiendo aquí?

-em… quizás sea por que le conté a Yukina sobre el festival, ya vez como es la chica.

- vamos a saludarles, deben estar muy perdidos.

Ambos chicos se pararon de sus asientos rumbo en dirección hacia el duque y su hermana.

-Amo buenas noches- saludo Keiko.

- señorita Yukina veo que lo consiguió – dijo este guiñándole el ojo provocando una sonrisa en la chica y un leve deje de enojo en Hiei.

- si, me costo mucho pero pude venir. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho¿verdad hermano?

-Hm

- por que no la pasan con nosotros así conocerás el festival mejor que nadie.

- ¡eso me encantaría¿Vamos hermano?

Hiei asintió caminando en dirección que indicaban sus acompañantes, su vista comenzó a enfocarse en todos lados, no encontraba al pelirrojo por ninguna arte ¿es que acaso no estaba presente? Quería preguntarle a Yusuke sobre Kurama pero no quería levantar sospechas de ninguna forma así que prefirió limitarse y simplemente continúo buscándolo con la mirada.

Como Kurama lo había esperado, las casas de alta clase social estaban prácticamente vacías, solo se encontraban uno o dos guardias custodiándolas, lo suficiente como para poder entrar y salir fácilmente. Entro por la ventana cuidadosamente, al parecer en aquella habitación tampoco se encontraba alguien, esa ya era la cuarta casa que visitaba esa noche, los guardias no se habían percatado de su presencia. Tomo algunas cuantas joyas y accesorios de gran valor para luego colocarlo en un saco que llevaba en las manas; una vez terminado con su labor coloco el saco en su espalda y dejo una pequeña tarjeta y salió de la casa por el mismo lugar por que había entrado.

Subió al techo para observar un poco el panorama, desde aquel lugar se podía ver el festival y a todos los plebeyos bailando y jugando. Ya había estado robando por poco más tres horas. Aun le faltaban más casas por examinar y estaba seguro que Yusuke le estaba buscando o al menos preguntándose donde estaría.

-solo cuatro mas… mi saca ya esta pesado.

Después de decir eso continúo con la ruta que había planeado.

Hiei observo a Yukina mientras danzaba al lado de Keiko alrededor de la antorcha, Yusuke se encontraba al lado de el observando a su alrededor buscando algo o a alguien, después de unos segundos Hiei se levanto llamando la atención de Yusuke.

-¿sucede algo mi señor?

- aquí no me llames así, pueden escucharte y n o quiero llamar la atención,- le miro de una manera severa que hizo estremecer a Yusuke.- voy a salir un momento… así que quiero que cuides a Yukina, si algo le pasa me las pagaras.

- je je entiendo mi… dijo Hiei

Este ultimo continuo caminando así ningún lugar, caminando entre la gente hasta la salida del festival, odiaba la multitud y el ruido, prefería caminar por las oscuras y solas calles del lugar. La luna iluminaba el camino con debilidad permitiéndole ver por donde iba.

El sereno no era tan frio como en otras noches y todo era más relajante, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en las calles de la alta clase social, nunca pensó que estas estuvieran tan cercas del festival. Miro hacia el cielo por unos segundos observando las estrellas, en ese momento su vista se topo con la figura de un hombre que salía de la casa de la familia Lucaria.

-¿un ladrón?- observo a los guardias, al parecer estos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de este algo que le hizo enfadar.- ¡Ustedes que rayos están cuidando!- dijo este acercándose a los guardias- ¡que no ven que están robando!

Kurama pudo escuchar aquello desde su estancia, desde donde estaba no pudo identificar al soplón, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo y salto a la casa de a lado corriendo por el tejado.

-¡esta escapando!- dijo uno de los guardia.

- vaya que incompetentes.- bufo Hiei.- ustedes vayan hacía allá, yo le rodeare.

Estos hicieron lo que este les dijo mientras Hiei corría a dirección contraria, estaba seguro que le vería del otro lado y le capturaría, ya que aquellos guardianes no parecían servir de mucho.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	5. capitulo 5

jo jo!!! Wolas!! que tal? a etto.. lamento la tardanza...je je es que me encontraba ultimamente ocupada y pues no habia podido actualizar!!! lo que era un sufrimiento a demas no me llegaba la inspiracion, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo je je se revelan muchas cosas y ya empieza lo bueno jo jo

a quiero agradecer a:

Aio-Chan: Muchas gracias por tus reviews y bueno creo que otra vez te voy a dejar con las ganas ... je je gomen pero etto.. a!! no lo puedo evitar!!! bueno muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic!!

kotsu: a muchas gracias, me alaga que te aya gustado y mas que sigas todos los capitulos que saco je je eso me alegra mis dias

XxLady-FilthxX: Woo me sorprede lo rapido que sacas concluciones y sale a volar la imaginacion... bueno pues aqui se revelan las respuestas a tu preguntas por cierto me sorprendi al darme cuenta que eras Misao je je no sabia que te habias cambiado de sobre nombre jeje tambien esta chiso este pero es mas dificil de recordar T.T bueno suerte y actualiza tu tambien!!

Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee: hola1!! a ti te debo de agradecer que me ayas informado de los errores, realmente te lo agradesco no sabes cuanto me ayuda eso.. a!! muchas gracias por tu comentario!!

¡

LADRON.

Capitulo 5

Lo había perdido de vista, no lo podía creer, justo cuando creyó haberlo alcanzado; los guardias parecían mas lentos de lo que el creía, continuo caminando por aquella enorme calle, en ese momento observo como alguien se introducía a un callejón, corrió hacia aquel lugar con la esperanza de que fuese aquel ladrón pero al llegar ahí el lugar estaba completamente solo.

-¿Me buscabas?-

Hiei se giro rápidamente al escuchar aquella vos tras de el pero, en cuanto este giro su cuerpo para ver de quien se trataba el ladrón lo atropo tapándole la boca y lo empujo hasta la pared, apego su cuerpo al de Hiei impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Los guardias pasaron por aquella calle sin percatarse de su presencia provocando el enojo de Hiei.

-Vaya, esto fue increíblemente fácil…- Hiei frunció el seño- Lamento tenerlo custodiado de esta forma Duque pero es por mi seguridad…- Le destapo la boca al estar seguro que los guardias ya no se encontraban cercas, tomo a Hiei de las muñecas levantando sus manos hasta que estas yo no pudieran flexionarse, con la mano que tenía desocupada quito el antifaz del rostro de Hiei.

- ¡Suéltame!- exigió este con enojo.- ¡Si no me sueltas ahora yo…

Inesperadamente sus labios fueron callados por los de aquel ladrón, sintió aquellos suaves labios moverse contra los suyos, por un momento aquel acto le dejo perplejo pero la manera en que le estaba besando hizo que inconscientemente respondiera a el beso entre abriendo su boca para que este examinara su interior. El ladrón se separo suavemente de el, este roso sus propios labios con su lengua y le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es "SM"- le soltó y se separo de el a una distancia prudente- recuérdelo bien porque nos volveremos a ver.

- ¡Espera!- Corrió hasta el pero este pareció desaparecer en cuanto este se acerco a el.

- Fue un placer probar sus labios, Duque- Hiei miro hacia el techo de una casa observando como el ladrón hacia reverencia con el sombrero en mano dejando al descubierto su cabellera castaña.- ¡Hasta luego!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos este había desaparecido dejando a Hiei furioso y con puño en mano.

-¡Maldita sea! No te me escaparas.

Aquella voz… ¿Por qué la voz de aquel ladrón se le hacia familiar? Estaba seguro que la había oído en algún otra parte pero no estaba seguro a quien pertenecía.

Hiei tratado de alcanzarlo en vano, este desapareció en un descuido alejándose de su vista. Este ultimo continuo maldiciendo al ladrón mientras recordaba aquel contacto el cual le hizo tocar sus labios.

-¡Hermano!- se escucho la voz de Yukina a lo lejos- ¡Ven!

El aludido obedeció acercándose a ellos, al llegar su hermana le tomo del brazo sonriente este no mostro ninguna reacción y siguió adentrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hermano¿Te sucede algo?-

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza con una expresión de enojo, razón por la cual sus empleados no se acercaron mucho a el.

-No se ve muy bien, parece que alguien le hizo enojar…- dijo un burlesco Yusuke, el cual recibió un golpe discreto pero fuerte por parte de Keiko.-¡eso me dolió!- se quejo este.

-cállate!

-Yukina, Vámonos- sentencio con firmeza.

- Pero si…- al ver el rostro de su hermano se estremeció cambiando de parecer de inmediato.- esta bien, como digas.

- ¿Qué se van tan rápido?-

- Yusuke no seas Igualado…!

Hiei tomo la mano de su hermana alejándose de la vista de su servidumbre mientras que Yukina se despedía a discreción de estos últimos.

-¿notaste eso, Yusuke?- comento Keiko con voz tenue.

-¿eso¿Qué quieres decir?

-El señor Hiei no traía el antifaz que tenía cuando llego

- quizás por eso venia tan enojado.

Kurama había llegado a su casa tranquilamente, por suerte no había sido visto por nadie. Se desvistió poniéndose ropa más cómoda y ocultando la otra, el botín había sido bueno, nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con Hiei y mucho menos atreverse a besarlo, pero aquello lo había disfrutado, jamás pensó que los labios de su amo supieran tan bien.

Las puestas de su casa se abrieron dejando ver la figura de un hombre esbelto de cabellera castaña, casi igual al peluquín que se ponía para robar.

-¿Te fue bien?

- perfecto…- sonrió.- ya tengo las cosas listas. ¿Cuándo vas a llevárselas a "El"?

- hoy mismo, no me llevara mucho ir y venir.

- Si es lo mejor, posiblemente mañana empezaran a inspeccionar las casas de todos los plebeyos tratando de encontrar al culpable.

- bueno entonces esta decidido, hoy mismo se los llevo a Kuronue.

- Muchas gracias Koenma.

- No te preocupes, el caballo ya esta listo así que será mejor que me valla antes de que amanezca.

- bien, te lo encargo…

Koenma tomo la gran bolsa que tenía aquellos objetos hurtados sacándolos y colocándolos en la carreta, Kurama salió a escoltar a su compañero.

-¿no quieres que le de un mensaje de tu parte?- Kurama sonrió nuevamente con sarcasmo.

- solo dile que aun no puedo tener contacto directo con Yomi, pero que pronto tendré un avance de la situación.

- bueno creo que con lo que le voy a llevar quedara mas que satisfecho…

Nuevamente las actividades en la ciudad habían empezado aquel día, los rumores de los robos de la noche anterior ya se habían expandido por toda la pequeña ciudad alertando a los habitantes. Los guardias comenzaban a revisar todas las casas de los plebeyos desde muy temprano tratando de encontrar aquellos objetos robados pero sin éxito.

Kurama cerró las puertas de su casa en cuanto estos terminaron de revisar su casa y se dirigió a la gran casa en la cual trabajaba.

-Pelirrojo, nos volvemos a ver…- aquella voz le hizo irritarse pero no lo dio a conocer y simplemente se limito a sonreír a la persona que le había llamado.- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- no es de su incumbencia, soldado… ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer?

El hombre de cabellos largos color negro se acerco a el mientras que Kurama continuaba su camino hacia la casa de Hiei.

-No deberías hablarme así, después de todo somos de categorías muy diferentes…- Karasu le tomo de la muñeca bruscamente atrayéndolo inútilmente hacia el- ¿Por qué tanta indiferencia, pelirrojo? Por que no nos damos un tiempo de conocernos mejor…

- le aconsejo que me suelte o si no tendré que…

- Karasu…- una carrosa se acerco a la pareja asomando su rostro un hombre de aspecto impotente.- deja de estar jugando y ponte a trabajar…

- como ordene, señor Yomi…- Karasu soltó a Kurama distanciándose de el.- nos veremos en otra ocasión, pelirrojo.

Kurama miro de reojo a Yomi quien le miraba fijamente en una postura neutral, Kurama frunció el seño con discreción y trato de cobrar su compostura.

-muchas gracias, señor Yomi… - el hombre solo le miro y ordeno al conductor que pusiera a andar el carruaje.

No podía creer que aquel hombre fue tan descortés, pero de alguna manera había sentido como si con la mirada le hubiera dicho "de nada". Pero al menos había tenido contacto visual con aquel hombre.

-¡Kurama!- Yusuke se acerco a el con evidente frio.- ¿te enteraste?

- ¿sobre el ladrón que le robo a los nobles?

- ese mismo…. Estoy seguro que se trata de ese maldito ladrón de "SM"…

- si, es muy probable que sea el hombre que tu dices.

- estoy seguro que es el, además dejo una tarjeta con sus iníciales, lo que hace que mis sospechas estén fundamentadas.

- entonces esta comprobado…

- ¿me pregunto donde se ocultara?

Ambos entraron a la gran casa siendo recibidos por Keiko quien al instante les indico sus labores de aquel día.

Hiei abrió la puertas de su cuarto caminando hacia las estancias donde se encontraban su servidumbre. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando su vista topo con la hermosa figura del pelirrojo deteniéndose en seco.

-Por cierto Kurama, no te vimos en el festival…- comento Keiko.

- Tienes razón, te estuvimos esperando toda la noche ¿en donde rayos estabas?- Kurama se percato rápidamente de la presencia de Hiei pero no lo dio a notar.

- je, je es que me perdí, pero conocí gente nueva…

- Vaya que tú no pierdes el tiempo.

- ¡Ah! Mi señor Hiei…- Keiko dio una leve reverencia al igual que sus otros dos compañeros.-

- vayan a sus deberes…- ordeno este y al instante comenzaron a retirarse.- excepto tu… - señalo a Kurama quien simplemente sonrió.- Sígueme…

Hiei lo guio a su oficina en el segundo piso, en todo el camino no se pronuncio palabra alguna. Cuando entraron Hiei tomo haciendo indicándole al pelirrojo que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez que ambos permanecieron sentados Hiei comenzó a hablar.

-Escuche que no fuiste al festival…. ¿Por qué?

- si estuve presente, mi señor pero… no con mis amigos.

Esa voz… estaba segura que la voz de Kurama se le asemejaba mucho a la del ladrón pero… era imposible que fueran la misma persona, el ladrón era castaño mientras que Kurama poseía unos hermosos cabellos rojos.

-bien, entiendo… lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo-

¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía como si se hubiera desilusionado¿acaso quería que el ladrón fuese Kurama? La solo presencia del pelirrojo le ponía nervioso y sentía unas incesantes ganas de sentirlo junto a su cuerpo.

-disculpe, mi señor….quería pedirle su autorización para faltar mañana

-¿faltar¿Se podría saber el por que?

- No, es algo privado…- Hiei frunció el seño ante aquella objeción.

- Me informaron que te vieron con el insecto de Karasu… ¿acaso tiene algo que ver con el?

- puede ser…- sonrió Kurama al ver la actitud del Duque- pero como ya le dije es algo privado.

Hiei se levanto de su asiento caminando en dirección al pelirrojo con un porte de imponente y de superioridad que siempre dejaba ver a sus semejantes; por otra parte Kurama permaneció en el mismo lugar y con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Yomi¿Qué hay en el que te llama tanto la atención?- se puso frente a el colocando sus manos en la silla acorralando a Kurama-

- Yo nunca mencione al señor Yomi, mi señor…

-No, no lo mencionaste hoy, pero se que tienes un extraño interés en el… quiero que me digas el por que

-y yo le puedo preguntar ¿Por qué le interesa tanto mi interés hacia el señor Yomi?

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Se sentía como un tonto, pero no lo podía evitar sentirse de esa manera al ver el interés de Kurama hacia alguien mas, estaba seguro que fuera quien fuera se comportaría de la misma manera.

Kurama espero pacientemente la repuesta, inesperadamente Hiei tomo el mentón del chico provocando que ambas miradas se cruzaran. Kurama sintió un extraño malestar en su pecho algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¿quieres saber por que?- dijo Hiei con brusquedad- te lo diré si eso es lo que quieres… me pasa algo con tigo… algo que no puedo explicar y que nunca me había pasado, y lo que mas deseo es que esto pare, no quiero estar pensándote todo el día ni querer sentir…- paro al darse cuenta que había llegado demasiado lejos.

- ¿no quiere sentir que, mi señor¿No quiere sentir esto…?

Kurama fue acercando su rostro al de Hiei quien trato de recuperar su compostura en vano, eso fue inútil al sentir como el cálido respirar de Kurama se iba acercando a sus labios, quería evitarlos no quería caer en aquella monstruosa tentación pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos labios ya se encontraban unidos, respondiendo mutuamente al beso. Aquella sensación ya la había sentido antes, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar con claridad…


	6. capitulo 6

Hola!!

Oh perdonenme por la demora... es que he andado muy apurada con unos proyectos, je je... algo que me hizo retrasarme en este capìtulo 6 jo jo y no se crean todo lo que leen jajaja (es una advertencia je je)

kotsu: Hola!! es un gusto para mi tenerte como una lectora T.T muchas gracias, jo jo espero y que sigas pensando asi...je je

XxLady-FilthxX: Hola misao!! jo jo de nuevo te hice esperar ¿verdad? lo siento T.T no era mi intencion.. jo jo gomen... gracias por tu comentario.. jo jo a mi tambien me encanto el beso jo jo se me ocurrio en el mismo instante, la verdad no lo iba a poner pero me dije: creo que ya es la hora de la acción jo jo gracias y hasta luego.

nyx Eriinea Kitsunee: hola!! a que gusto tener tu reviews de nueva cuenta jo jo tienes razón no lo sabras hasta ahora jo jo el momento a llegado, si ya tenia que poner accion hasta yo ya me estaba artando... T.T jip jip un saludo enorme y muchas gracias.

-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-: ja ja ja no sabes como me encanto tu comentario.. je je ¿quien no querria que robara su casa y hasta mas que eso? je je je creo que yo tambien me estoy pasando jo jo, bueno pues es un placer tenerte aqui y al menos ya se que tambien lo les tu algo que me llena de placer muchas gracias, espero y que lo sigas leyendo aun que dejes reviwes cada tres capitulo je je hasta la vista.

Muchas gracias a todasª!!

:

LADRÓN

Capitulo 6.- Trayectoria

Era tan extraño y tan satisfactorio sentir aquellos labios moverse contra los suyos, eran incitadores a la tentación y el pecado, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya se encontraba atrapado en aquel mar de sensaciones que por un momento pensó que se ahogaría en el.

Kurama se separo de el despacio, saboreando el ultimo milímetro antes de separarse por completo. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, mirándose al instante. Lo tenía frente a el y ahora no sabia que hacer, las manos del pelirrojo aun se encontraban tocando su rostro. No sabia que hacer, su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración agitada. Kurama sonrió desconcertándolo por completo y soltándolo en el acto.

-Lamento mi atrevimiento…- se disculpo- hice algo incorrecto…

- guarda silencio…- sentencio aun atrapado en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.- tu…

-¡Hermano!-

La voz de Yukina provino de fuera del cuarto provocando que Hiei hiciera un gesto de fastidio el cual nunca pensó hacer por una visita de su hermana, se alejo de Kurama caminando a la puerta para atenderla.

-¿Qué quieres, Yukina?

- ¡mira!- le enseño un pliego de papel de periódico estadal el cual Hiei no tardo en arrebatárselo.

-Misterioso ladrón roba en la noche del festival de los plebeyos a todos los nobles…-

¿Ladrón? Estaba seguro que de quien se hablaba era de "S.M" leyó lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de descubrir si había mas información pero al parecer sabían menos de lo que el sabía.

-¿Te pasa algo, hermano?- dijo la pequeña al ver como su rostro cambiaba de estado abruptamente-

Kurama se levanto de su haciendo acercándose a la salida observando el papel que tenia Hiei en manos. Sonrió al ver como su otro yo ya era anunciado al publico, aun que no pensó que se tardarían mucho a darlo a conocer.

-Buenos días señorita Yukina…- dio reverencia ante la chica llamando la atención de Hiei.

- Hola…- sonrió.- no te había visto… ¿les estabas ayudando a mi hermano otra vez?

- algo por el estilo… -sonrió mientras que el conde tornaba levemente sus mejillas de rojo-pero creo que ya terminamos.- sonrió con ironía – con su permiso

Kurama se abrió camino entre los dos saliendo del lugar. Hiei quería aclarar aquello pero no era un buen momento para eso, tenía que recobrar su compostura.

-Kurama!- se detuvo ante aquel llamado- quiero hablar con tigo luego…

El pelirrojo bajo por aquellas escaleras mirando hacia la puerta quien parecía ser atendida por Yusuke, este se giro mirando a Kurama y alzó el brazo invitándolo a incorporarse a su lado. Este, presa de la curiosidad se acerco a la entrada y observo un rostro familiar tras la puerta.

-Este tipo te esta buscando… ¿le conoces?

-Si, es un viejo amigo… te lo presento- señalo a Koenma.- Yusuke el es Koenma

Yusuke alzo su brazo estrechando la mano de Koenma y viceversa.

-Mucho gusto. Pero… me parece haberte visto en otro lugar

- Koenma viaja mucho, es un comerciante…- aclaro Kurama al darse cuenta de la mirada de Yusuke y tomando en cuenta que el tenia bastante información acerca de "SM".- puedes dejarnos solos… tengo asuntos que tratar con el.

- como quieras, fue un gusto conocerlo.- soltó la mano de Koenma – hasta la vista.

Koenma al igual que Kurama se percato de la mirada de Yusuke la cual no paso a agradarle. Kurama condujo a Koenma hacia la salida alejándolos de la demás servidumbre o de alguien que pudiese oíros.

-Fue mi imaginación o tu amigo me tachaba de sospechoso…

- eso también me lo pareció, el esta investigando la verdadera identidad de "SM"

- ahora entiendo… ¿y eso no es peligroso para ti?

-No, en lo absoluto no soy tan tonto como para dejarme descubrir. Pero no pensé que llegaras tan rápido…-

- me vi obligado a pasarle la carga a Toguro… hubo unos problemas y estaban inspeccionando la aldea que conectaba con Kuronue… es muy posible que el tenga algo que ver con eso.

- seguro se metió en otro problema…- suspiro- bien solo tengo que esperar a que me envié una carta para dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Ya haz podido contactar con Yomi?

- No, hay un problema… - desvió la mirada de su compañero- necesito que me hagas el favor de conseguirme su ubicación para poder filtrarme…

- no será un gran problema…

- gracias, ahora tengo que irme o llamare la atención, si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte siéntete libre en llegar a mi casa.

- eso no estaría mal... Además necesito descansar… ¡nos vemos luego!



Koenma se despidió de el una vez que este se alejo de su vista Kurama entro a la casa con solo un pensamiento en la mente… ¡Yomi! Tenía que llevar su plan acabo lo más pronto posible e irse antes de ser descubierto.

-¿y donde conoces a ese tipo?- pregunto Yusuke cuando Kurama había entrado a la cocina

- Se crio casi a mi lado cuando me fui de este lugar.

- ¿y dices que solo es un comerciante?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo es que ese amigo tuyo se me hace familiar, pienso que lo he visto en otro lugar pero…

-¡Yusuke!- Keiko se incorporo a su lado interrumpiendo su conversación – Mira la fecha!- le extendió el calendario

-Ya la vi… ¿sucede algo?

- pues que ya casi se acerca el día…- se sonrojo la chica, Yusuke solo arqueo una ceja confundido –

-¿Cuál fecha?

- ¡No me digas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablan!

- mm…- miro de nuevo el calendario tratando de encontrar una fecha importante, estaba seguro que no era el cumpleaños de Keiko y mucho menos navidad.

- Tengo que irme… ¡Suerte Yusuke!

- espera Kurama, ¡No me dejes aquí solo!

Kurama salió ignorando aquel llamado de auxilio, no estaba dispuesto ayudar a Yusuke en aquella disputa y más considerando a la persona con la que discutía.

Por ahora tenia una carga menos, tenia toda la confianza en que Koenma conseguiría la ubicación de Yomi para terminar su misión en aquella pequeña ciudad, así volver al lado de aquel hombre que le había criado.

-¡Kurama!- le llamo Botan provocando que este detuviera su pasa para que esta se incorporara a su lado-

-¿sucede algo?

- quería pedirte un favor… - este arqueo la ceja esperando la petición- necesito que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas para la comida… je, je es que necesito dos brazos fuertes como los tuyo ya que los demás están muy ocupados…

-por supuesto que te ayudare…- le sonrió.

-gracias… sabia que podía contar con tigo…

Ambos salieron de aquella gran casa. Hiei bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina con un pensamiento en mente, Kurama, quería verlo y aclararse la mente, ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Acaso aquel pelirrojo sentía lo mismo que el? Sonrió sarcástico, no podía creer que el frio conde Hiei se estuviera cuestionando tales estupideces. Entro a la cocina encontrándose con aquella pareja la cual se encontraba discutiendo sobre un tema el cual estaba seguro que no le interesaba.

-¿Dónde esta Kurama? – con su simple voz hizo que la castaña se paralizara e hiciera reverencia ante el.

-¿Kurama? M… creo que lo vi pasar hace rato con Botan- dijo Yusuke.

-fueron a comprar algunos ingredientes que hacían falta mi señor…- hablo Keiko.

-Hm…- gruño el pelinegro- cuando llegue avísenle que quiero verlo inmediatamente.

Este se alejo de de ambas miradas con evidente enojo lo cual dejo a los presentes perplejos.

-¿Qué hizo Kurama?- pregunto Keiko

- eso mismo me gustaría saber… parecía muy enojado.

:

:

Ya habían llegado al lugar deseado, Kurama espero pacientemente a que Botan eligiera cada verdura con delicadeza; llevaban ahí mas de una hora y media, nunca pensó que elegir la comida fuera tan tardado.

-Pelirrojo nos volvemos a ver…- este no se molesto en voltear a verle al reconocer su voz- para mi es todo un placer…

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted soldado…

- no seas tan formal… puedes decirme como a ti te plazca.

-¡Ya termine, Kurama!- dijo la peli azul acercándose a el.

-vaya pero que linda chica…- dijo este en forma insinuante intimidando a Botan

- Bien entonces es hora de irnos…

- ¿te vas tan rápido pelirrojo? Eso si que es una verdadera lastima… - le tomo del brazo- mejor quédate a jugar tu y la chica…

-Botan adelántate por favor… yo me encargo de esto.

-¿estas seguro? – dijo temerosa

- vete por favor…- alzo la voz asiendo que la chica asintiera y se alejara del lugar.

-no pelirrojo, no deberías hablarle así a una dama…-

- ¿no se supone que es un Guarda espaldas? Debería estar cuidando a su cliente…

- ¿pero que dices pelirrojo? Eso hago… aun que no lo parezca soy un profesional...- sonrió tomándolo con mas fuerza acercándolo a un callejón.- solo que ahorita esta ocupado y me pidió que me divirtiera un rato…

Kurama soltó la mercancía que momentos antes había adquirido Botan, con su otra mano libre golpeo la mano de Karasu haciendo que este le soltara.

-no me vuelva a tocar de nuevo…- frunció el seño-

- no te enojes pelirrojo… - rio divertido- mejor hay que disfrutar el momento…

Botan llego casi corriendo a la casa llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes, su respiración era entre cortada y respiraba de manera agitada poniendo en evidencia que había corrido en el trascurso. Keiko quien se encontraba en aquel momento presente se acerco a su lado.

-¿estas bien, Botan?

-Yo… Yo…

-cálmate, primero recupera el aliento.

Hiei quien había oído aquel ruido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente se levanto de aquella hermosa oficina caminando hacia la entrada listo para reprender a aquel quien había entrado de aquella manera.

-Kurama esta…- hablo con mas claridad- el… Kurama esta en apuros…

-¿Qué dijiste? –Hiei se acerco a ella tomándola fuertemente por el brazo- ¿Dónde esta el?

-el guarda espaldas de Yomi se acerco a nosotros y tomo a Kurama del brazo, el me dijo que me fuera y temo que este en peligro…

-¡Dime donde esta, mujer!

- en el mercado, donde venden los vegetales…

Hiei la soltó abruptamente saliendo a toda prisa tomando el primer caballo que encontró. Monto en el haciendo que este cabalgara a toda velocidad hacia el pelirrojo, nunca se había sentido tan desesperado en toda su vida.

Kurama por otra parte seguía atento a cada movimiento que este hacia, aquel hombre era realmente fastidioso pero, era el guarda espaldas de Yomi y podría aprovecharse de eso. El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente cosa que le pareció extraño a Karasu.

-¿te pasa algo pelirrojo?

-tengo prisa soldado, nos veremos en otra ocasión- se aparto de el dispuesto a salir de aquel callejos pero este le volvió a tomar del brazo pero esta vez con mas brusquedad apegándolo a la pared, después tomo su otra mano alzando ambas manos a la altura de sus ojos- ¡le advertí que no me volviera a tocar!

-cálmate pelirrojo, solo será un momento…

Apego un poco mas su cuerpo al chico respirando su suave aroma deseando tenerlo en su cama y saborear cada centímetro de su piel cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Kurama no podía soportar la idea de que un tipo tan asqueroso como era Karasu le tocara ya que su cuerpo solo le pertenecía una sola persona.

El pelirrojo doblo la rodilla impulsándolo fuertemente golpeándolo los miembros de Karasu, este lo soltó retorciéndose un poco, aprovecho aquel momento para huir, no quería empezar una pelea y hacer revuelo, aunque le hubiera gustado ver humilladlo a Karasu.

Se había alejado a una distancia muy considerable perdiéndolo completamente de vista a Karasu, aun que no se había deteniendo a ver si le perseguía.

-¡Kurama!

Al so la vista deteniéndose en seco al darse cuenta de la proximidad de aquel caballo, no había podido creer que no se había dado cuenta de aquel caballo que se dirigía a el, casi en cuanto el caballo se detuvo frente al pelirrojo el jinete se bajo del caballo corriendo prácticamente hacia el.

-¿te encuentros bien? ¿Ese maldito canalla no te hizo nada?- dijo inspeccionando con la mirada todo su cuerpo esperando que nada de este estuviera dañada.

- yo estoy bien, pero… usted se ve muy agitado. ¿Usted se encuentra bien? – arqueo una ceja dándole énfasis a su pregunta.

- ahora si. Ese maldito Karasu me las va a pagar…- dio media vuelta dispuesto a subir al caballo y buscar a Karasu pero Kurama le sujeto la muñeca impidiendo que esto ocurriera.

-¿estaba preocupado por mi?

- ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo este aun furioso- que me pusiera a reír… lo siento…- dijo dando se cuenta el tono de voz que había usado.- no fue me intención…

-no se preocupe…- le sonrió- me gusto que pronunciara eso…

-Kurama yo…

-¿puedo besarle de nuevo, mi señor?


End file.
